The Ancient Sword and the Golden Maiden
by Emeriel
Summary: Will and Bran are once again reunited and this time come across a most peculiar person. Who is this person? Where does she come from? What part does this girl have in the end battle?
1. The Station

1 The Ancient Sword and the Golden Maiden  
  
I am only borrowing Will, Bran, Merriman and all the other characters from the Dark is Rising Series. The rest are all mine. I'm not making any money from this.  
  
I hope you enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Will Stanton and Bran Davies were sitting on platform four of a very wet and slippery station. It was a depressing, drizzly day. The pouring rain had not relented, and the boxy houses and barns were splattered in brown, sticky mud.  
  
They had been waiting half an hour now, for the five o'clock train to arrive. A friend of Will's Master, Mr Michael Arthorn, was returning to Wales. During his last stay, they had heard that he had discovered a hidden wonder of which no one knew of yet. For it could just be any old piece of ancient history and archaeology, which was lying around. Mr Arthorn was an archaeologist from Buckinghamshire. Will's Master, Merriman Lyon had known him for several years, each being in the same profession.  
  
Merriman stepped out from the tiny grubby bar next to the ticket office, carrying three steaming mugs of hot chocolate.  
  
'If they don't hurry up soon I'm going home,' moaned Bran grumpily. He gratefully took the offered mug.  
  
'They won't be too much longer,' replied Merriman calmly, taking a sit next to Will. It had been about four years before the eldest of the old ones had returned; far sooner than Will had expected, but by no means was it unwelcome.  
  
Will recalled the tremendous struggle against the Dark. He could still feel its presence, though it was very much diminished now. The Dark would have to wait another eternity before they could rise again.  
  
All three were half way through their mugs when the lights finally started to flash. With a relieved sigh Will stood to stretch. Even being an old one did not stop his sixteen-year-old body from growing impatient. The train drew in swiftly stopping at a jerk. From the open carriage doors a middle- aged man stepped out. He had curly greying hair and wore an old pair of jeans, and a grey jumper. A large rug sack was perched on his back, making him look he might topple over backwards any second. He moved swiftly from the train, spying Merriman and a friendly, kind smile appeared on his round face. Just then someone lese appeared, out from behind him, who they had barely noticed. She walked forward with a slightly hesitant step, but kept up easily with the older man's stride. She had her hair pinned up in a sort of loose knot at the back, with a bandana keeping any stray strands from her face. She also wore jeans, with a pretty purple strap-top and a warm looking, black cardigan. She also carried a bag, but this was slung over her shoulder.  
  
Merriman took Mr Arthorn's hand, 'It's marvellous to see you again old friend, I fear the earth has spun round the sun too many times since our last meeting.'  
  
'It has indeed, my dear Merry. you have not met my daughter, Gwen, I believe. L hope you will not be inconvenienced by her stay; she very rarely gets to come out with me on one of my excavations, and she sorely enjoys them. The girl,Gwen stepped forward and shook Merry's hand. She smiled somewhat uneasily.  
  
'This is Will Stanton and Bran Davies, they are pupils of mine. If its alright with you, they also hope to join us,' Merry introduced them.  
  
'Oh fine, fine,' said Arthorn, good-naturedly, 'the more the merrier, I always say!'  
  
'Pleased to meet you,' Bran and Will spoke, also shaking his hand.  
  
'We best be off, I do not really think the boys could stand much more of this weather. The car's this way,' Merry finally spoke, to Will and Bran's relief. They trudged through the mud to the small car park. 


	2. Gwen

They all tumbled into the landrover, relieved to get back in the warmth. Mr Arthorn and Merry in the front, the other three in the back. The three teenagers sat in silence for much of the journey, the conversation in the front muted out. Will studied the girl sitting across from him. She seemed shy and reclusive, not too comfortable with her surroundings and somewhat of a loner. Not that that was always a bad thing. His senses told him she was thinking deeply on something other then her surroundings. But she never looked you in the eye, always slightly at the floor hiding her eyes. She looked quite pretty, he thought, at least no more than a year younger than himself. Just then she caught him looking at her, swiftly looking uncomfortably away. Feeling her sudden discomfort, Will turned away to look out the window. There was something odd about her; he was unsure of what, but there was definitely something. It was slightly similar to the feeling he first felt around Bran. Yet not some distinguishable. You never know, she could someone important.  
  
They watched as the rolling hills and crouching mountains could be seen behind a large hedge. The malice, which had once been constant here, from the Grey King, Brenin Llwyn was barely recognisable to his powerful senses. It was peaceful. Unknowingly he smiled. He thought upon the days when he had first met the albino boy, Bran Davies. But not knowing who he truly was until the end of quest to awaken the six sleepers. The Harp of Gold had also been received. He went to the memory of the holiday he had taken after that autumn, when the Drews had arrived. The six had been united and the Dark was pushed back, unable to take control of the world for at least another eternity. It had not been that busy for Merriman's watchman after that. He was mostly the sixteen-year-old at school, though having somewhat more concentration and wisdom then the normal students. During a short hour of the night he would become an Old One again, searching for any hint of the now diminished Dark. He and Bran had just finished their GCSEs, both doing extremely well, with nothing below a C.  
  
Will soon noticed the familiar Clwd Farm up ahead, and got a warming feeling through his body. Hopefully this time their presence would not bring any uninvited guests.  
  
The car stopped with a jolt and doors flung open, reluctantly the passengers stepped out into the pouring rain. The door to the cottage opened and Aunt Jen leaning against the old frame, slightly older and rounder then before, but not in the least unrecognisable.  
  
'Aunt Jen!' Will bounded up to her, throwing his arms around her in a big bear hug. He had grown a lot over the last four years, and was now towering over her. Will had arrived this morning, had dropped his stuff off at the cottage when everyone was out. It was wonderful to see everyone again. Especially Bran.  
  
'It's wonderful to see you again bachgen, I hope you've been well. I'm giving you your old room,' her gentle lilt matched her perfectly, softening her clear voice. Aunt Jen was someone you could always trust, always love. The normally soft and gentle personality could turn into a strict mothering hen, when something was not right or you were ill. 'My how you've grown, I remember not more then four years ago when you were shoulder high and as thin as a rack.' Her gaze falling across to Merriman and then Mr Arthorn, 'Ai Mr Lyon, this most be Mr Arthorn.'  
  
'Michael, please,' Mr Arthorn spoke shaking her hand, 'and this is my daughter, Gwen.' He placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'Ai, now...this is Gwen, pleased to meet you.'  
  
'Pleased to meet you too,' Gwen spoke stiffly, 'Thank you for letting me stay with you.' She forced a smile to her lips. It was not that she was not happy about staying here. She was really excited. But her relationship with people was not particularly the kind to be desired. She was not very close to anyone at school, she was too caught up in her work and taking care of her father's antique store. But she did not really mind. Usually. There was also the fact about her eyes. These were the cause for much crying in the toilets at break, and broken hearts and friendship. The fact was, was that they were violet, with flashes of green. And so startlingly clear and bright that they were hard to hide. This had kept her nervous, uneasy and distrustful around people, for as long as she could remember. They had always discriminated her as a freak.  
  
'This way then, I'll show you your room,' Aunt Jen smiled lovingly, somehow relaxing the growing tense in Gwen. She did not look so bad, she told herself. Taking a deep breath and looking towards her father for a split second, Gwen followed Aunt Jen into the house.  
  
  
  
I know these chapters aren't that long but I hope to up load every day. I also have two other stories, The Secrets of Hearts and The Path of Knowledge and I would be forever grateful if you would read them. Please review! I like your comments, even if they are critical. Please no flames! 


	3. Meetings

I know this is kindda slow, but the next chapter should be more interesting. I promise.  
  
Thank you for your reviews they were very helpful.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Her painting had not exactly turned out the way she wanted, then again, they did not usually any way. The greens had smudged in with the blues, giving it the effect of the sea rather than mountains. Oh well.  
  
Gwen was sitting on a protruding rock, several hundred meters from the farm. In front of her was the Brenin Llwyn, darkly crouching from the shining sun. Frowning was the image she got. The sun was starting to set and the colour was poured over the sky. Nothing could be more peaceful. Setting her brush of watercolour down, she stood and stretched, breathing in the later summer air. It was wonderful to be back in Wales again. The last time she had been here was five years ago, before her mother died. Her parents had split up, and her mother, being Welsh returned to the lazy countryside. It was only a few months after that when the accident happened. Gwen had been there. Her memory refused to recognise that terrible day. It was too dark.  
  
Her attention was drawn from the purple view to the sound of a dog barking, coming up the path. She turned to see a black and white collie bounding up the slope. It was one of the dogs from the farm, Bonley. She came up to her, soft muzzle pushing against her hand. Gwen loved animals; they were so much less complicated than people. They always understood, never judged and never cared what you looked like or who you were.  
  
'Bonley! Bonley!' a Welsh tinted accent floated up the hill. A person soon accompanied this. Bran Davies. He stopped at the top, catching his breath. 'It's time to come down, supper's near done.' He moved to look at the pile of sketches on the ground by her feet. Kneeling down to get a better look, 'These are really good.'  
  
'Thanks.' she spoke a little tensely, unsure if he meant it or not. She could feel her muscles start to tighten.  
  
'No, I mean it. I love this one,' he pointed to a rough line drawing of the farm, with a tiny dog herding white fluffy sheep. The dog drawn reminded him of Cafall. Bran still missed him terribly. There would never be another dog like him. He did not like to think on that dark day, it broke his heart. But he could not keep the image of Prichard shooting that fatal bullet. But he had to remember the Dark. He would not be able to forget it. Something was amiss; something had been amiss for a while that was not accounted for. Bran was still a little distant, from getting his memory back. It was a heavy burden, but in a way a satisfying one. Will had come to visit a week ago. He had appeared out of nowhere, and asked him what he remembered of that summer. At the time he had thought he was mad, or was going mad. He told Will of his dreams, that of the nightmarish experience from the day he first met him to the end. When Merriman had left. Then he was given his memory back, his true nature. The Pendragon. He wanted to see his father again. His real father. No matter how, awkward or difficult it was.  
  
Seeing Gwen's uncomfortable actions, he moved away to go. Watching her pick up her paints and paper, he also felt that strange presence of power not awake yet, radiating from her. Will had told him of it. Who was she?  
  
'What do you know about your father's project?' he tried to start a conversation, which seemed to become increasingly difficult.  
  
She was silent for a few long moments, then ducked her head and spoke, 'Some of it I'm not allowed to talk about, some of it I don't even know, but I can tell you that he may have found something so wonderful, that it could actually prove the existence of King Arthur,' she said this quietly, but soon becoming more excited. She was obviously very interested in the subject. 'And of course that would lead to some evidence of Merlin the enchanter. Not necessarily the wizard that everyone thinks, but something.'  
  
Bran smiled. It would take at least a million years to figure out the truth, if they could. 'Do you go on many of his excavations?' he was suddenly extremely curious on what her role in the whole quest was.  
  
'In the holidays yes, but usually I'm in school, so only about a third.' Gwen felt herself beginning to relax, this Bran did not seem that bad. 'But I think this will be the most interesting. And exciting. Even if it doesn't give any results.'  
  
'You like that period?' Bran chuckled to silently to himself. Once you got this girl going she would keep going.  
  
'I love it. It's so fascinating,' she suddenly stopped, as if realising she was opening up  
  
to (almost) a complete stranger. 'The legends and myths have always interested me from a small child,' she spoke finally, a lot more controlled.  
  
Bran nodded, smiling. If this girl really was going to be important in the finding of the sword, then at least she knew something of its stories and origin.  
  
  
  
Ok do you want Gwen/Bran or Gwen/Will which ever is fine, I can work both ways? Please review! I have some other stories, that I would be eternally grateful if you read them. The Path of Knowledge, Secrets of Hearts, Purple and Gold. Hopefully new chapters soon! 


	4. Unusual matters

Hey next chapter, I know it took awhile, I've got loads of schoolwork right now. But anyway, you guys all asked for Bran/Gwen, it will come soon. Promise, but I have to get there first. Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Day had drawn into a wonderful evening, a spectacular display of colours before a bonfire. At the moment the world was content and at peace, the Dark had been driven back, and now there was nothing to stop the Old Ones from having a good time. It was one of the few occasions where they could be gathered together at someone else's party, and did not need to be on constant alert.  
  
The party was for no particular reason, other than to join together in song, dance, story telling and the remembering of past times. Gwen felt a little out of place. Her father was talking to Merriman and Mr Rowland beside her. She had listened awhile before loosing interest, and resolved herself to studying the people around her. The bonfire was surrounded by logs, which people could sit, warming themselves after the chilling march to the clearing. Aunt Jen was over by the barbecue, cooking sausages, beef burgers and lamb chops. The smell was wonderful, Gwen could feel her stomach already starting to rumble. Fur trees surrounded the large clearing, enclosing them, protecting them from the lashing wind. The shadows did not seem so threatening as they once had, but even so Gwen kept well in close to the fire. Who knew what was in those woods.  
  
Staring into the fire, Gwen quickly grew sleepy, the soothing, warm flicker of the flames lulling her towards sleep. She would have, had it not been for what happened next. She did not know if she could rightly explain it. She did not know if anyone else had seen it. All she knew was that it was calling to her. Calling her to do something she did not understand. It made her uneasy, yet not frightening. More a loving reassurance, which she knew did not know the meaning of, for her lack of knowledge to understand it. It seemed to press power upon her. Pushing at her, grabbing her. Playing with her. Her head suddenly becoming very heavy with memories not her own, and undistinguishable words, flashing through her brain.  
  
Two birds had swooped, coming low to the ground, in a kind of v-shape. At the last moment swooping up, perfectly in sync, while at that exact same moment, the fire roared up, flinging itself up and out, coming to a point just below the swooping birds. The flame seemed to take the shape of a sword, one, which looked incredibly familiar to her. Voices, whisperings hurriedly flew across her mind, but the only words she could define were 'Excalibur…Arthur…Pendragon…' all the rest rushed past her.  
  
Looking around at her father to see if he had seen anything, she saw him only gazing into the fire as if nothing had happened. Had something just happened? Or was she just seeing things in her drowsy mind? But something inside told her it was real. This was not the first time in the past few weeks when she had seen or heard something extra unusual. Just the other day in her own garden, she had heard the whisperings. Only quieter and more confusing. And before that she had seen a gigantic black horse, standing in the woods next to her house. There was no rider in sight, but this horse stood, almost as if waiting for battle. His saddle and bridle, were decorated with gold and silver, an ancient style, very heavy and very comfortable looking. Gold bands were clipped around his lower legs, baring a red blanket upon its magnificent flanks, which held a symbol too familiar to her. She was sure he never belonged in this time. It had faded away after seeing her, and standing there a few minutes, leaving her bewildered and a little scared. What was happening?  
  
Staring across the fire, she caught Will's eye. He knew something. She was sure of it. There was a feeling about him, unlike anything she had ever felt before. Somehow he felt older. Mature. Too adult-like. She shivered. He did not seem to be threatening, on the contrary, almost welcoming. At times, though she had only just met him, his solid, calm ways always seemed to reassure her. Comforting. And then there was Bran. He was...different. There was something extraordinary about him. Ethereal. That was what she felt radiated from him. Demanding. Almost arrogant. And very powerful, but wilder than the calm serene, and thoughtfulness of Will. A little frightening. In a way she did felt that she understood him, even if he not her. For he also seemed to be hiding away from the world.  
  
Feeling very confused and hungry. She got up to help Aunt Jen with the food. The world could live without her surreal philosophies.  
  
It was only now, after she had got up that she finally noticed how many people were here. There were what seemed like hundreds. Gwen was sure that they had not been there a few minutes ago, and definitely not when they first reached the clearing. How strange it was that none of the grown ups noticed them. They seemed unable to see them, not even glancing their way. It was almost unbearable, everyone was so squashed together. She hated crowds, everyone too unfamiliar and vague.  
  
Finally reaching Aunt Jen, relieved to see someone she recognised, she started bundling on more sausages and beef burgers.  
  
'You alright, mi'dear? You seem a little bewildered,' Aunt Jen asked her, still concentrating on the food in front of her.  
  
'It's nothing...I... I'm fine...really,' even she did not think herself believable.  
  
'There are many strange things in this world, not all are seen. Not all are known. Things happen, though you cannot always tell,' she seemed to glance at Will, but it could have been the firelight. 'But whatever they be, it is best to stay out of their way. Be wary. A few years ago many strange things happened in these hills, around this time. And also many years ago, maybe sixteen this very month.' She faded off, leaving Gwen with the unnerving feeling of something unknown to her, but felt by everyone else. Deciding to take a walk to clear her head, she told Aunt Jen she would be back in a few minutes, and wandered off towards the trees on the far side.  
  
  
  
Heya, I know this took ages to come, but I have others stories to do as well, including schoolwork so its kindda all squashed together and annoying. Well thank you everyone for read. But you know the drill...R&R please!!! 


	5. Mockery and Jest

Chapter 5  
  
Will stood and moved towards Bran, sitting down next to him, not caring if he was not in the mood, this was important. "She saw something." He watched Gwen cautiously. "Huh," his eyes drifted around the now growing crowd of Old Ones. He had seen it, there was something about that moment that was connected to his sign. But what? He could not figure it out, and it was frustrating him enough to pull himself further away inside himself. "Do you think he'll be here?" "He'll be here," Will said reassuringly and short, Bran had been nervous ever since he had heard the news. But there were other matters on which he should be thinking. "Gwen knows something, or has seen something. And I don't think she's too happy with it. She saw something when the fire blew. She wasn't supposed to. No one was. We stopped everything for that very moment." His voice trailed off, pensive and tense. There was something about the girl, it nagged at him the whole time, though he could not figure it out. She gave off a mixture of power and bewilderment, confused and muddled. She was like Bran, though very much different. Just like he had been of him, he was not sure of what to make of her. "What did you see?" Bran questioned, eyes fixed on the fire. Not really taking any interest in the people around him. "I'm not sure," Will wavered, "it was all a bit hazy." He knew Bran would have seen something, but that was for his kind alone. His face showed nothing, as usual, but there was something ethereal about him now, as if he had remembered, as he sometimes did, who he was.  
  
Knowing that he would get nothing out of Bran if he pushed, he watched as face after familiar face slowly came into to focus.  
  
The Old Ones were gathering.  
  
And the last arrival would be.different, and very important, though no mortal would see. Or so they thought.  
  
*  
  
Bran sat gazing into the flickering fingers, which only a moment ago showed him the very symbol of his father's power. What did it mean? Excalibur's appearance, though short, would not go unnoticed. Not by the Dark, nor by the Light. And now the Old Ones were coming. For their last and final time. And battle.  
  
Taking little notice of the shimmering figures, now gathering in groups, he glanced over the people whom he had seen day after day of his life, the people he loved. He wondered if they even guessed at the events that would soon be taking place in this very clearing. Probably not. How could they? Though in a way he wished they would, so to ease the burden of an experience which no other than his dear friend Will would know of. But Will would also leave to go home again.  
  
He shifted back to the fire, and caught a glimpse of gold. He turned to see the object of his distraction properly and his eyes came to rest on the head of Gwen. He was met with the sheen of sunshine, pure gold shining through the might air. She was heading out of the clearing into the woods and seemed a little. disturbed. What had Will said? Something about Gwen having seen something.But that was impossible, no mortal being, without some aid from an Old One or the High Magic could witness such an event. They felt changes in mood and power of higher beings, yes, but nothing of that would seem totally different in their ever changing world.  
  
Suddenly very interested and curious, an urge rushed through him to follow. Not one to ignore his instincts, as they had always served him excellently in the past, he let them guide him. Will reached out and caught his arm, and searching his eyes finally spoke, the Old One now evident, "Be wary. Many strange things are happening tonight, and you do not need me to tell you that. Gwen may be of use, though she may also bring ruin and worsen fate. It is not clear yet what part she plays in this business, but do be mindful that you do not let too much out," he faded, as if deep in thought. Then spoke and smiled that smile which everyone knew him for, "And try not to be too unpleasant this time. With Jane I think you were a bit harsh, and even though it healed itself well enough, I think it would not do any good to upset her." Chuckling, he then gave a wink, "Who knows what may happen?"  
  
Smiling sheepishly at the memory, Bran nodded, "You do, Old One," gently mocking, knowing perfectly well that Will knew something of the matter, if not all of it. His reply was whispered and for once maybe even affectionate. Finally Will released his grip, and Bran include, "And it would do you well to remember who it is that you speak, as I'm sure not many others of Higher birth would allow such mockery or behaviour." Will's eyes twinkled, "Very well my lord, I will keep that in mind." 


	6. Ponderings

I know, I know been awhile. I was on holiday anyway and got to write loads of new chapters, all I have to do now is type them up. Oh and to clear something up that someone said in one of the reviews, I do know all about Gwen being very similar to Gwenhwyvar/Guinevere and the whole being King Arthur's wife and that is precisely the reason that I chose it, it will all explain itself in later chapters. Oh and I'm not really keeping with the legends either, with the story that I intend to write it wouldn't really fit. But thank you for the comment, its wonderful to get some constructive reviews!  
  
*  
  
Gwen had not wandered far, her footsteps leading her only a few hundred yards away. Another clearing, this time tiny, covered with moss and pebbles, met her and with an easing mind she sat down and stretched out her protesting legs and sighed. The world was finally revealing itself to her, the simplicity of childhood reluctantly crumbling away. How she wished to return to its gentle kiss and comfort of her father's arms; and be protected from the harshness and difficulties of life; to be innocent and ignorant of the terrors that plagued the world.  
  
In a gap between the trees ahead, a single bright star sparkled. Winking. She did not know which it was, its name, but was sure that Will would be able to tell her, he seemed to have a personal fascination with these brilliant celestial bodies and to know everyone. It twinkled at her, causing her mind to wonder where such beauty came from, it was too perfect to be present in this less-than-so world, almost marring its preciousness.  
  
Gwen was barely aware of Bran's arrival, so caught up in her thoughts was she. She started when he spoke. "You all right?" His welsh lilt a strangely calming sound. She nodded. Seeing him smirk at her earlier reaction, she pondered his arrogance, maybe more so then she had first thought. He was not wearing his normal shades, and his eyes were laid bare to her. 'Too dark,' she realised. Captivated by those gold balls of fire, they held so much power and.nobility? She had the sudden urge to stand up and bow. Forcibly restraining herself quickly before he noticed. 'Where had that come from?'  
  
"What are you do here?" she heard herself say, harsher than she intended. "I am able to look after myself you know. Did my father send you?" Her increasing bitterness surprised her, she rarely slashed out at people. But then, her father had always been too over-protective, and increasingly so after her mother had died.  
  
Bran was slightly taken aback, but not dissuaded. "I didn't come to check up on you," he lied, and inwardly grimaced. "Actually everyone's been called, cause the foods almost ready," he half lied again.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment," she stated firmly.  
  
A hesitation then, "Are you sure you're ok?" Bran was determined not to let this go, "you seem a bit.disturbed, if you know what I mean." Gwen acknowledged his so-called concern, unsure if he was sincere in his words or playing with her. It had happened before, though maybe not with him. Finding no other words that she could make sense of she shrugged, "I don't know.a lot of things have been happening which I find I can neither explain nor understand." She chose her words carefully, "I feel like I'm going insane," she paused, wondering if that was the right way of putting it. Daringly, she raised her head slightly. Instead of the uninterested, mocking and totally freaked out expressions that normally plagued people's faces when she talked to them, she was met with one that held understanding and maybe recognition, that shortly turned into wonder but was closely checked.  
  
That was odd. She'd been getting a lot of those around here.  
  
She was wondering whether or not to tell him any more when he said something that, by the strangeness and oddity of it, brought her attention zooming down onto this boy, a boy that seemed so much more than he really appeared. "Things will reveal and explain themselves to you in due course. Remember those.peculiar sightings or hearings that you have experienced, do not forget them. (Like she could) They are part of a greater puzzle that will sort itself out in time. Right now all we can do is wait, ride the roller coaster and do what is expected of us."  
  
Bran became silent, deep in thought. He was staring at he bright star she had been earlier, and a presence of incredible power radiated off him in waves, causing Gwen to shiver. He appeared in a different world, perhaps as her grandma used to say "Away with the fairies".  
  
Her next words even shocked her. "Who are you?"  
  
It seemed to break his spell and he turned swiftly to look at her, eyes blazing. He smiled, a strange smile with an expression that was not from this world. "Who do you think I am?" He whispered, causing more riots in her brain to spark. She knew. Somewhere she knew, but for the life of her she could not reach it. "I don't know," she heard herself say. A sad smile was all that was returned. Before she could comment any more, "We should get back," and he rose, offered his hand hauling her up, then trod off silently back to the bonfire.  
  
This was strange , and every moment getting stranger, first the horse and whisperings, and now the birds and sword, including a very peculiar boy, that reminded her desperately of someone, but who her mind would not let her formulate. The whole situation was impossible , but her confused brain refused to settle happily on that statement. Something inside her knew, yet she needed the key to open that door.  
  
Following Bran Davies back, she pondered where everything was heading, knowing that it would be very soon at is destination.  
  
*  
  
Thank you thank you for reading! R&R please! (Would I ask anything else?) 


	7. The Arrival

Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, but this is also slightly shorter. The next should be quite a bit longer, but I needed something to link them up. It's also a record for me uploading two chapters of the same story in two days!!  
  
*  
  
The fire had died, dispersing any memory of its earlier behaviour. The first thing that Gwen noticed was the stillness and fatigue that seemed to be settling itself over the people now surrounding the dead flames. The later arrivals, the ones strangely here and yet, not here, had roughly formed a crowded circle round the calm company, unknown to their mortal eyes. A mist thick and pearly white blanketed the clearing, protecting and preparing the area for its next important happenings. A sense of waiting was heavy over the place.  
  
Bran felt something stir within him, now a familiar presence. It would not be long now. Glancing sidelong at Gwen, he then searched the crowd for Will. He found him, next to an old man with a toothless grin. They whispered and now even Will seemed to obtain that translucent texture. One small indication, and he purposely froze the now wide-eyed girl, making sure that she would stay so this time.  
  
She stilled. Hand resting against a tree, an expression of alarm and confusion freezing to her paled features.  
  
Looking round at all the mortal beings frozen within time, Will satisfied, gestured for Bran to come forward. The circle of Old Ones reshaped, two thirds moving over to circle the two teenagers, and the rest still circling the fire.  
  
All was now ready.  
  
Will stepped forward and whispered a word. An exclamation of command and invitation in the Old Speech. Then Bran took the crystal sword from its sheath, of which had been returned to him when he knew himself once more. It glowed gold, not the usual white blue that enveloped its perfectly crafted body. More beautiful than its last appearance. Lifting it above his head, he then kissed the glowing weapon before taking it by the hilt and plunging it into the chilled ground. Stepping back he bowed.  
  
They waited. Silence crept over the world once more, faintly echoing through the woods and time, which had been waiting for this one moment for longer than time itself. Waiting for that reply.  
  
There was the response, minute at first, but getting louder to a gentle hum. The tingling of music that floated through Will's dreams, signifying a shift in time. And then Merriman came.  
  
He had left to complete something that needed completing, or so he said. Only now was he able to return, a few moments before the critical presence arrived. He materialized into this time and gave a small nod of respect and acknowledgement to the Pendragon, as best fit his status; then turned to Will, the Old One he whispered something unheard or understood by others. Will just nodded, and Merriman turned once more to the sword set before them and also waited. He was dressed in a long cloak as usual, but it was now embroidered with silver markings, ancient and distant as time. The hood was up and his face in shadow.  
  
Moments passed and Will could feel Bran fidgeting. He was nervous, just as he had been during the first confrontation. He wished to go over and sooth the Prince's raging nerves, but knew it would not be appreciated, nor give much comfort.  
  
A moment later, one lasting an eternity and the tension broke. Something changed in the world, moving over to let another presence in. It came gradually at first so it would have been thought that nothing had happened. But he was finally here.  
  
Arthur had arrived.  
  
*  
  
At the moment I'm not entirely sure where this is going to go, I have the next few chapters sorted out, but any further has not really revealed itself to me. I'm just along for the ride like you. R&R please. 


End file.
